


Something Beautiful

by HawthornShadow



Series: Do You Want The Truth Or [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthornShadow/pseuds/HawthornShadow
Summary: “Would you lie to me, Connor?”





	Something Beautiful

“Would you lie to me, Connor?”

  
“Of course.”

  
It was in his programming. He created kindness in the cold reality, comfort on the edge of a knife. Something beautiful from the unforgiving truth.

  
He lied when he said he was just a machine, he lied when he said he was scared.

  
He lied when he pretended he didn’t see Daniel’s face staring up at him.

  
“I lie to keep people safe.” From others, and themselves.

  
“I lie to protect my friends.” From their own flawed code.

  
“Of course I lie, Simon.” It was what he was designed to do.

  
Simon stared up at him from his place on the hard ground.

  
“Tell me a lie, Connor?”

  
Connor crouched down, eyes scanning Simon’s body.

  
“You’re going to be okay, Simon. Everything will be alright.”

  
Simon coughed weakly and thirium spilled past his lips. It was too familiar but Connor couldn’t turn away.

  
“You’re sure?”

  
“I’m sure. You will survive this and be repaired.” He shot him a crooked smile. “You’ll be back to normal in no time.”

  
Simon spasmed against the floor, words barely slipping past his lips.

  
“I believe you, Connor.”

  
His form froze, blank eyes staring into the distance. Connor glanced at Simon’s face one last time, then stood.

  
“I’m sorry, Simon.” He strode away from the android’s body, a whispered sentence marking his leave.

  
“I lied.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Camp NaNoWriMo drabble, doesn't fit into canon events


End file.
